


Funny thing happened to me while you were gone

by pseudofoucault333



Series: Isato Verse [1]
Category: Torchwood
Genre: F/M, M/M, Post Episode: s01e04 Cyberwoman, Season/Series 01
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-01
Updated: 2012-04-28
Packaged: 2017-10-31 22:57:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 23,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/349271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pseudofoucault333/pseuds/pseudofoucault333
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While Jack was away in the year that never was, getting tortured and planning a way to escape and save the doctor, Ianto remains in the world of Torchwood, trying to ignore every feeling he has for the captain to such a degree that he actually finds an old ‘acquaintance’ to get rid of the urge. Only question is: what Jack will do when he returns and finds <i>his</i> Ianto with someone else?</p><p>Written for Torchwood Big Bang '09</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. You're way too beautiful

**Author's Note:**

> I thought it about time I start to post some of my works from various fandoms here from LJ. Though if you want to comment on it on LJ please click [here](http://livin-dead69.livejournal.com/95277.html#cutid1). I'd appreciate any comments made:)xo

**Title:** Funny thing happened to me while you were gone  
 **Author:** **Rating:** R -NC17  
 **Pairing:** Janto, Ianto/Isaie [Isato], Tosh/Owen, Gwen/Rhys  
 **POV:** Ianto  
 **Summary:** While Jack was away in the year that never was, getting tortured and planning a way to escape and save the doctor, Ianto remains in the world of Torchwood, trying to ignore every feeling he has for the captain to such a degree that he actually finds an old ‘acquaintance’ to get rid of the urge. Only question is: what Jack will do when he returns and finds _his_ Ianto with someone else?  
 **Disclaimer:** The whole concept of Torchwood © the awesomeness that is the BBC, don’t sue because the contents of my bank account is only worth about a third of the amount in European currency. Plot mostly based on fiction…i.e not real. Title © Jennifer Paige  
 **Author Notes:** Written for tw_bigbang'09 Comments etc really appreciated. Beta'd by Wayoffbase and art by draw_yourworld :D

 

When my world had fallen apart with Lisa’s death I had turned to the bottle. My few non work friends always called me an affectionate drunk, and I suppose in a way I am. Every time I down more than five glasses of scotch I always wake to some stranger in my bed the next morning. That was how I met Isaie. 

The night after I witnessed the team shooting the shell of what used to be Lisa I’d found my way to my usual, Gatekeepers, despite the fact that Jack had given me strict orders not to do anything of the sort. He knew from experience how erratic I became after consuming alcohol. But that night I honestly couldn’t care what he thought. 

After I’d cleaned up the mess and ignored both Jack’s Lectures and Gwen’s attempts to get me to have a few days off to grieve I walked to the Gatekeepers in the city centre. There I sat at the bar for what seemed like hours, asking for top-ups automatically. At the time feeling numb seemed like a better alternative to all the bitterness, hatred and despair coursing through my veins. It was after my fourth that he appeared with a couple of his friends, chatting and acting like a normal guy my age. I barely noticed him at first, too indulged into my thoughts and the depths of my new scotch to take notice. Well, at least not until he came to the bar to order his round. The first thing I noticed in my intoxicated state was the way his lips moved when he spoke, how he bit his lip as he made up his mind and his gaze flicked around as though hoping his friends would come and take the drinks back to their table, but they failed to take the hint.

Our gazes locked when he looked at me, a stranger for help. One of his friends then appeared to steer him back to the table, but he seemed hooked on my very presence, whispering something in his friend’s ear before moving closer to me at the bar. I tried to pretend I didn’t notice, or that I wasn’t interested, as he randomly told me his name and asked me about myself. I didn’t give him much to work with, but regardless he was incessant. He managed to get me to my sweetest with another three glasses of the best scotch. I then persuaded him back to mine - I’m sure he got more than he bargained for.

The cab ride was surprisingly easy to handle, though that may have had something to do with the fact I kept slipping my tongue in his mouth and my hands seemed permanently glued to his crotch. If I had been sober I probably would have been ashamed as hell yet in my present state all I could focus on was the need to have a non-judgmental body that would let me vent and take control. We arrived at mine in the blink of an eye and the handsome stranger paid before getting out and helping me out with his arm around my waist. We nearly stumbled on the steps outside the porch and my lips seemed magnetically attracted to his neck. His hand brushed inside the pocket of his trousers to pull out my keys and he rested me up against the door, grazing his lips against mine to keep me distracted and responsive as he opened the door for me. He managed to help me keep my balance as we followed the path up the stairs, me pulling pieces of clothing off his form and him nearly falling over as he walked backwards up the stairs. 

I managed to steer him into the right room, nearly collapsing onto the mattress, but as I crawled up his form leaving a trail of kisses in his wake I found myself storing away little details that I knew I would remember when I was sober and alone. How his coffee stained skin looked delectable enough to eat, his cocoa-coloured eyes completely seductive under long eyelashes and blown with the arousal, and the perfect patch of scar tissue skin between his collarbone and the base of his neck, like an old love bite which refused to fade, a spot that I knew I was going to cause to be bruised by the next morning. The rough skin of his palms rested on the back of my neck, encouraging me to keep going, that whatever pattern I was creating with my tongue was driving him closer and closer to the brink. Finally I reached his face, covering every inch in sloppy kisses and biting his lips as his hands rested on the small of my back to keep me close as possible to him with his legs curled around my waist. Deep in my subconscious I had expected him to want to be in control, to have me under him writhing gasping and groaning. Yet something seemed to scream that he was going to have the chance to see me that way; I just wish I understood why I was so sure. 

My hands rested on his hips as I began to ease myself inside him, ignoring the hisses he made at the burn, hisses which soon gave way to the groans of my name in time to our hips rocking in a soothing rhythm, designed to make sure I was as deep inside him as humanly possible. His hands moved from the back of my neck to rest on the edge of the headboard. The sound of the bed colliding with the wall repeatedly drowned out our moans and screams in oblivion as our orgasms took over our bodies. My mind seemed to be overcome with the need for sleep as I rolled off him and on to my side. His body seemed to spoon against my own, brushing kisses over my back reassuringly as we both submerged into the land of sleep. 

I woke the next morning with a killer hangover throbbing against my temple, but what I didn’t expect was the feel of another body in bed beside me. Usually after a one night stand that person was gone by the time I woke, so this was a different experience entirely. My eyes opened wide at the caress of a hand on my chest and a kiss on my neck. 

“Ianto you ok?” he asked, as I sat upright with my back stiffly against the headboard.

“Who are you and how do you know my name?” I asked, looking franticly at the clock. My internal clock seemed to have woken me at my usual time, despite the fact I didn’t have to work for the next month. However, I was going to go to Torchwood regardless to open the ‘tourist information office’ in about an hour. Well at least I wasn’t late, but who the hell had I pulled into bed this time?

“You don’t remember.” He sighed, sliding out of bed gathering his clothes.

“No....I don’t remember! All I remember is going to the Gatekeepers and downing a few scotches.” I said exasperatedly as he threw his gathered clothes on the bed and began to dress before me like he had nothing to hide.

Flashes from the night before began to hit me. Me kissing the joint between his thigh and his hip, him grabbing my hips as he thrust into me hard and whispered dirty things in my ear. Me threatening to tie him up with my ties if he dared to move while I went to get scotch before pushing him under the covers and making him give me a blow job. I must have really been on some kind of alcoholic induced high.

“My name is Isaie. Isaie Jacklin.....I met you at the Gatekeepers....brought you a few drinks and you brought me back here.” The newly named male shrugged, taking his time to pull his jeans up his thighs.

“And.....what did I tell you about me?” I asked cautiously, praying I didn’t mention anything about work. The last thing I would need after what was happened was to explain to Jack was why I needed some damn retcon, let alone how I was going to keep him here.

“Your name is Ianto.....twenty six..... ‘civil servant’” he paused when his jeans were finally around his waist and made air quotes with his index fingers. “And you recently lost your girlfriend to a disease....which I’m sorry about by the way.” 

“Thanks.” I murmured - remembering Lisa made things all slip back into place, as well as providing an explanation for why I’d done what I’d done.

“Look I understand if you just wanted a fuck. Hell I would too if I was hurting but....er....” he paused as he rummaged through the pockets of his jeans before pulling what looked like a business card out the left ass pocket.

“Please.....I can’t take that....I usually don’t make it habit to...”

“Ianto look at me.” He said softly, putting the card on the dresser beside me and sitting on the bed, his hands zipping up his jeans as he did so. I reluctantly did as he asked and found myself drowning in hazel eyes that seemed to make my heart jump into my throat. What the hell?

“Despite what I know I probably shouldn’t say....I felt something last night ok? Don’t feel like you have to return that but listen. If you ever need to talk....or....I don’t know want a repeat of what happened last night.....just call me ok?” he said softly, sliding the card gracefully off the dresser and pressing it into my fingers.

I nodded mutely and saw a small smile appear on his face as he got up to pull his shirt on. I looked at his card as he tried to find his shoes and my eyes opened wider than before. 

“You’re a professor at Cardiff school of art and design?” I asked in disbelief, watching a sly smile appear on his features as he sat back on the bed to replace his shoes and socks.

“I don’t look it huh? I actually do a fair bit of nude modelling for other courses but yeah....for the most part I’m a lecturing professor in fine art.” He shrugged, pulling his socks the right way.

“Nude....nude modelling? Seriously? They let professors do that?” I asked, feeling slightly self conscious now that I knew what he was.

“Oh yeah.....most students won’t volunteer....thinking their peers will judge them....but I don’t really mind. Sure I have girls staring and giving me their number....but that’s what happens when you have some false sense of confidence.” He sighed.

“You don’t seem to be faking it to me.” I said, tilting my head as I traced the edges of his card.

“You’d be surprised what I can fake my dear Ianto.” He smiled, raising an eyebrow as he finally pulled his socks on and pushed his feet into his shoes, taking the time to redo the laces.

“Was what I can remember from last night fake?” I asked, pulling the covers up my chest.

“Nope. That was as real as my PhD.” He smiled, shifting up the bed a little. I gave an unsure smile and he rested his hand on my cheek, brushing my cheekbone with his thumb as our gazes met yet again.

“I should probably be off.....I have a lecture I need to reacquaint myself with before I give it.” He murmured like he was hoping he could kiss me again.

I wanted to say no. To say I didn’t even know him, and now that I was sober I wasn’t sure if I could honestly even consider having a repeat of the night before, but I didn’t get the chance. I found my lips colliding with his, my eyes closing and leaning in to deepen it almost longingly. Something told me I wasn’t going to be throwing away his business card like I’d planned.

He managed to pull back before I tried to pull him on to the bed and straddle me, giving a smile that really had my heart racing.

“I hope to hear from you soon.” He whispered, giving a small wave before he walked out the room, leaving me to stare at his card.


	2. This is why we fight

I didn’t see Isaie again after that morning. I thought about him, sure, and his business card remained stuck to the door of my fridge in case I ever got the urge, but I never used the number. I never saw a reason to. When we came across that cannibal village I wanted to call him....but what reason would I give? I’d told him I was a civil servant... if he came and saw me in shock, trying to scrub imaginary blood from my hands he would immediately know that that wasn’t what I was. That I’d lied to him and for some reason, even though he was a one night stand that bothered me.

Weeks continued.....Tosh’s mind reading gift from a manipulative alien, Suzie coming back to life and dying again. That was the hardest.....the games me and Jack played with that stopwatch continued to make me think of Isaie. I have a feeling that had Jack known he wouldn’t have been impressed. Then Jack had ‘died’, and I was feeling more loss than I knew one person could bear. That first night I actually made myself call him, knowing there was a good chance he had probably found someone else. I mean someone as handsome and understanding as Isaie couldn’t really stay single for long. But when I called and told him I wanted to meet for coffee, he agreed to after one of the lectures he had to do.

It was lunch time on the second day of Gwen standing by Jack’s corpse, and I made up an excuse of buying more coffee to leave the depressing atmosphere. We met at a cafe in the city centre - he looked as adorable as the last time I’d seen him. Yet there was that professor air about him that put me off a little. How could a professor have such a secret sex life?

“Ianto, hey.” He smiled, getting to his feet and pulling me into a hug as I approached the table.

“Sorry if I’m messing up your schedule.... I just didn’t know who else to call.” I murmured against his shoulder, taking in the smell of his designer cologne from his shirt before pulling back.

“It’s fine really. I have a whole load of papers I need to confer with a colleague about but that can wait,” He smiled, pulling a chair out for me and letting me sit down first.“I ordered you a latte hope you don’t mind.”

“A latte’s fine.” I said weakly, biting the corner of my lip as I looked at the surface of the table between us.

“So....what’s on your mind Ianto?” he asked, tilting his head as he looked at me.

It all seemed to come pouring out my mouth in a censored context... I’d come up with some cover stories about some of the events but with the latest Jack one there was no way around it. When I finally stopped talking into the depths of my latte I saw he was looking down, and that immediately made me regret pushing it on to his shoulders.

“Isaie....Are you ok? I’m sorry if I....”

“No you didn’t. It’s just I feel so sorry for you....All this stuff happening to you...and yet you have no-one to talk to about it at work?” He asked, stirring some more sugar into his second cappuccino.

“None of them understand. They try to....but after my girlfriend’s death they’ve been a bit distant with me.” I said softly.

He bit the corner of his lip and nodded, some hair falling over his eye and immediately making me want to brush it away - but he beat me to the punch.

“I’m sorry this isn’t a cheerful visit...and I wish we could be back at my place...but I have to get back to work soon.” I said, taking a glance at the watch on my wrist.

“I understand. There’ll be another time I’m sure.” He smiled, resting his hand on top of mine and leaning across the table. His lips brushed against my cheek softly, and I felt myself blush at the gentleness behind the gesture.

My cell phone rang from the pocket of my jacket and I reluctantly took my hand away from Isaie’s to see who it was. Owen. Of course.

“Looks like I have to get back.” I sighed, pressing ignore on the call and getting to my feet.

“Sure. Call me again when you can ok? Maybe we can.....go out to dinner or something?” he asked as I began to try and figure out what I should pick up so the others wouldn’t get suspicious, though I stopped in mid thought at him asking me out - not to mention that he wanted to see me again so soon.

“I’d really like that.” I nodded.

His smile brightened a little as I kissed his cheek in a silent thank you, giving him a small wave before rushing out the cafe.

I managed to get back to the Hub in record timing to make the others their afternoon coffee, though I found myself automatically making one for Jack and cursed myself as I poured it down the drain. Isaie really did seem to have a hold on my concentration. When Jack came back, my thoughts of Isaie disappeared into relief. I had been so filled with grief at the thought of never seeing Jack again which I’d tried to hide behind a mask. Yet I found him kissing me when I hugged him, like there was something between us he would like to explore, and while part of me kept reminding me of Isaie, Jack was the sole focus in my head.

It didn’t take long for that focus to be crushed. When Gwen told us that Jack was gone and she had no idea where I seemed not just taken back but hurt. After the others left that night, while I was feeding Myfawny, I called Isaie on my cell phone.

Probably the best thing I’ve ever done.

After locking up I went home to change, despite the gnawing feeling in the pit of my stomach that I shouldn’t be doing this. That Jack’s disappearance was hurting me and I needed time to come around to the idea of not seeing him in the Hub in the morning before agreeing to go out to some restaurant with Isaie. But those thoughts were pushed away just like whatever thoughts Jack must have ignored as he was running off god knows where.

I had just come out the shower when Isaie came to meet me at mine. I probably looked a state. I’d been crying for the past half hour, letting my tears mingle with the water, leaving my eyes looking red and ridiculously bloodshot. I had a towel wrapped around my hips and when I opened the door I felt his gaze moving over my next to nude body, though the look of desire and animalistic sexual energy seemed to disappear when his gaze met my face.

“Oh Ianto....” he whispered, closing the door behind him and putting the bottle of wine on the nearest table before pulling me into a hug.

I began to cry before I could stop myself and he lowered the two of us to the floor, so his back rested against the front door and my head was buried in his chest. I wanted to stop so badly but couldn’t seem to make it happen. Why in front of Isaie of all people? He’d been nothing but good to me in those couple of times we’d been together before. And yet now because Jack was gone I was a complete and utter mess. I wouldn’t be surprised if he pulled back and left me there.

Finally I managed to stop and took a fair while to calm down with my head still pressed against his chest, as his hands gently brushed up and down my back reassuringly.

“You ok now?” he asked, kissing the crown of my head softly.

I managed to nod as I pulled away, biting my lip when I realised I’d covered his shirt in water.

“Sorry...” I whispered against the damp material.

“Don’t worry about it.....I’ll just put it on a radiator and it’ll be fine. You still up to going out or would you rather stay in?” he asked soothingly, tracing the path of my spine with his index finger causing a chill to run through me.

“You mind staying in?” I whispered.

“’course not. Why don’t you go get dressed and I’ll see what takeaway menus I can find yeah?” he asked, gently helping me to my feet.

He walked the whole way with me to my room, kissing my cheek before disappearing into the kitchen. 

I pulled some random clothes out of my closet and took my time getting dressed, sorting my hair out in the mirror so I didn’t look like I’d been sleeping for the past few hours. I then grabbed a spare shirt for Isaie to wear and went into the kitchen to find him with Indian, Italian and Chinese takeaway menus on the counter in front of him. His damp shirt was drying on the radiator, yet he looked so comfortable with being shirtless that the shirt in my hand felt like wasted material.

“Is that for me?” he asked, pulling me back to reality as he looked at the shirt.

“Er.....yeah but if you don’t need it.....” I seemed to be stuttering, and I hated myself for it.

He tilted his head and reached one hand out, gesturing with his fingers for me to give it to him. But the sight of him shirtless had my insides practically aching to feel his skin against my lips. Damnit! I should have thought of that before.

“Ianto?”

I reluctantly handed him the shirt and cast my gaze on to the menus on the counter, my stomach grumbling with hunger. I hadn’t had anything to eat since breakfast that morning.

“Hungry huh? What do you fancy?” asked Isaie, wrapping his arms around my waist from behind and resting his head on my shoulder. I could feel his breath grazing the skin of my neck, causing a chill of want inch its way through every limb of my body.

“Isaie.” I said, softly looking at him over my shoulder.

He froze like he knew what I meant, but kept a smile on his face as he shook his head.

“I’m not on any menu silly. Come on let’s get you something _edible_ ” he said, taking one arm from around my waist and using his hand to turn to the salad section of the Italian menu.

I couldn’t make myself concentrate on the words before my eyes; all I could think of was the feel of his body against mine. And I could tell he was probably thinking the same thing because I could definitely feel something suspiciously like a cock being pressed against my ass, even if he was doing it subconsciously.

“I’m not hungry for anything on a menu....and I’m sure you aren’t either.” I murmured, locking my gaze with his when he reluctantly looked at me.

“I...I don’t know what you’re on about.” He whispered, taking his other arm from my waist and opening another menu.

“I can feel you...pressing yourself against me Isaie.....and it’s making me hard.” I whispered hoarsely against his neck, watching his eyes close and his teeth dig deep into his bottom lip.

“I....”

“Don’t be coy with me now Isaie. All I want now is for you to be fucking me hard....wouldn’t you like to hear me groan your name? I want you to fuck me hard, I want to hear you groaning my name and feel your nails digging into my back. “ I murmured breathlessly against his skin, indulging in the intoxicating taste of sweat and the sound of his breathing getting hoarser and hoarser.

“Oh yeah?” he managed to gasp as his body seemed to move in accordance with my own to let me push his body inch by inch over the edge. 

“Yeah…..please….?” I murmured, my hand sliding under his shirt and touching the practically burning flesh of his ribs with a demanding touch. He grabbed my chin with his thumb and index finger and pulled my lips to met his demandingly, tilting my head to let him get more. 

Hours later I woke to find Isaie gone, but unlike Jack he’d actually left a note on the dresser, apologising for leaving early and assuring me that he’d call me later that day. I spent a few minutes staring at the ceiling with my hands behind my head as I let my mind drift to the night before. How it had felt to make him give into me with kisses and dirty words.


	3. My world came crashing down

Days passed without seeing, let alone hearing from Isaie, and each time I’d wonder if I’d pushed too hard to get what I wanted. If I’d put too much pressure on him to make me feel something. Finally, one day while the others were doing field work, I found myself at my desk checking the staff list of the CSAD website. I’d paused on Isaie’s name, and been pondering calling him. Instead I made myself grab my coat and drive across town. I half wished I’d changed out my suit as I walked across campus to the main building. I could feel people staring like they were wondering what I was doing here.

With the help of a friendly and all too doting receptionist I found his office and waited until there was no-one in the corridor before knocking. As I waited for his reply I straightened up my tie, and when the door opened the look of surprise on his face made me glad I’d come.

“Ianto…..what are you doing here?”He asked, running his fingers through his hair.

“I was just in the neighbourhood…..I thought I’d come see you. Unless this is a bad time?”

He chewed his bottom lip as he looked me up and down, before turning his head to talk to someone over his shoulder.

“Sorry about this Emma….Would you mind coming back tomorrow?”

“But my project is due then professor.”

The sound of the man who I couldn’t get off my mind being called professor still sent a chill through me.

“I’ll talk to Professor Whiteman about an extension and email you to reschedule.”

I heard the sound of a bag and other items being picked up and a young girl of about twenty walked out the office, though she paused when she saw me. I gave her a smile, and watched her give a shaky one in response before hurrying down the corridor.

“Come in.” Isaie’s voice echoed around the corridor as the door opened wider to let me in. 

The office was just as I expected for a professor, paper work covering every surface, an apple laptop sat amongst the mess of the desk, but looking around reminded me I was at an art school. Paintings covered the cream walls and as I walked in I saw piles of canvas sat on a chair beside his desk.

“Sorry about the mess….but unfortunately it can’t be helped with this job.” Isaie said.

He was sat behind the desk, closing a sketch pad and putting it into a drawer, but it gave me a chance to look him over. A plain cream sweater covered his muscular torso and his hair was arranged perfectly, but he kept brushing stray pieces out his eyes like it was a natural habit.

“So….there a reason you decided to come to my work?”

“I’m sorry I interrupted what you were doing.” I said weakly, sinking into the chair on the other side of the desk.

“It’s fine….I was just modelling for Emma’s charcoal assignment.” He said.

I nodded and bit my lip as I heard him sigh, his chair creaking as he leaned forward and his hand soon rested on top of mine. I let my fingers lace with his and smiled when our gazes met.

“I missed you.”

The words were out my mouth before I could stop myself, and from the weak smile on his face I knew he felt the same. 

“Sorry I didn’t call. I got the chance to go to London for a few exhibits. I should have said something but there wasn’t time.” He said softly, kissing the back of my hand.

“I just got a bit edgy when you didn’t call…I thought I’d….”

“You didn’t.”

“That if I.”

“It wouldn’t.”

I gave him an appreciative smile as I squeezed his fingers.

“So why didn’t you just call if you were that worried?” he asked, tilting his head questioningly.

“Just needed to see your face…to remind myself how lucky I am to have…..to have you in my life after everything that’s happened.” I said softly. I looked up when I felt his hand under my chin and found myself drowning in the depths of his eyes like I’d done the morning after I first coaxed him into my bed. 

“Ianto I can promise you I’m not going anywhere.” He said, his tone hushed, and yet the way his fingers glided over the skin of my neck seemed to make all my worries disappear.

My hand ran through his hair as our gazes remained locked, indulging in the moment which sweetened when I pulled his lips to mine, the sound of the groaning in the back of his throat causing me to deepen it. His hands soon rested on the back of my chair to help him keep balance but he soon pulled back, gasping desperately.

“God Ianto….”

I grazed my hand over his cheek and smiled up at him as he leaned back against his desk. 

“Sorry…I seem to be a bad influence.” I said, though there was definite lack of apology in my voice.

“Just a little.” He smiled teasingly “but as much as I would love to bend you over my desk and fuck you senseless until you can’t breathe I have a class to teach soon.”

“Teach me a lesson instead. Come on you know you want to.” I said slyly.

He rolled his eyes but pulled me out my chair and pinned me against the edge of the desk as his lips took over mine, nearly causing me to fall over. But before we could get any further, as my arms rested around his waist and his hands pulled my tie off, I heard the door. Isaie groaned against my lips out of annoyance.

“Looks like another disturbance huh?” I whispered.

“Some are definitely more pleasant than others.” He smiled, kissing my forehead and putting my tie in my hand before leaving my body aching as he walked towards the door. My gaze remained on his backside as I put my tie under my collar and did it in a knot automatically, only half listening to his conversation. One of the few skills I’d picked up at Torchwood by being the tea-boy.

“….I’m kinda busy at the moment Danté can’t this wait until later?”

“But we have a staff meeting tomorrow with the tutors remember?” The sound of the French accent on the other side of the door causing me to frown to myself unconsciously.

“I remember and I’ll catch up with you before you leave…..or email or IM you tonight.”

It made me strangely happy he was putting off his meeting with this person because of me.

“Fine but this is the last time you’re dobbing me off.”

“I am not!”

“Yeah yeah…”

I quickly moved my gaze to rest on the floor before I heard the sound of the door closing. His arms were soon around my waist as his lips tickled mine.

“I always seem to fuck up your days don’t I?” I sighed resting my hands over his arms.

“Not like I’m complaining.” He smiled, kissing the side of my face reassuringly, his lips nuzzling against my neck. Right around the time I heard my comm making a shrieking sound from my inside pocket. I’d put it on a different frequency so none of the others could read me….apparently it hadn’t worked well enough. Damnit.

“You have to go huh?” Isaie asked, nipping teasingly at the side of my neck and causing a groan to build in the back of my throat. God how does he do this to me?

“I really wish I didn’t have to...believe me.” I sighed, resting my hands on his waist once I turned my comm off and shoved it back in the pocket of my jacket.

“Tell you what....I’ll be staying pretty late tonight marking some of these art projects - why don’t you pick up something tasty and distract me?” He asked, brushing his hand up and down the small of my back.

“You sure? I don’t want to keep you from your work.” I smiled, resting my forehead against his, his beautiful chocolate eyes locked with mine.

“I’ll try and do as many of them before you get here as possible, and then we can make up for lost time....that sound better?” he asked, licking his full lips like I was the tastiest thing he had ever seen.

“More than better....perfect. I should get back to the office before any of my colleagues jump me.” I smiled, pressing a kiss to his lips.

“Hey, the only one allowed to jump you is me.” He murmured possessively, pulling my lips back to his and bitting my bottom lip so hard I was sure it would bruise in the time it took me to get back to the hub.

“I’ll be sure to let them know. I’ll text you for dinner thoughts ok?” I murmured, reluctantly sliding from between his body and the desk.

“Bye Yan.” I heard him murmur before I closed the door behind me - never has hearing someone call me that felt so right before.

~**~

Hiding from the others that I was with someone was hard. They seemed to assume that since Jack was gone I should be miserable - and I was - but I just didn’t want to tell them about Isaie in case something happened and I ended up back at square one ten times over.They kept inviting me out for drinks on quiet nights, saying I needed to stop moping. Well, Owen said that more than the others but it were pretty much implied overall. It seemed inevitable that they were going to catch us sooner or later; I just wish it hadn’t happened so soon. One night, a few months later, Isaie and I were out celebrating his summer break at the pub across the road from the Plass when they appeared. I nearly spat out my mouthful of Scotch, causing him to give me a look of concern.

“Ianto what’s wrong?” he asked as I shrunk down into my chair, watching them over his shoulder to make sure they weren’t coming over.

“Nothing just…seen someone I know. Maybe we should go to yours?” I said, praying my voice didn’t give away my nerves.

“Don’t you want to be seen with me or something?” he asked, raising an eyebrow as he took a sip of his red wine.

“No! It’s not that Isa….”

“Then what?” he asked as I watched Gwen giggle at something crude that Owen had just said while Tosh blushed and paid for the first round of drinks.

“They just….they are so used to seeing me with someone else that it might surprise them…that’s all.” 

He nodded, but the way he did so made me get to my feet and grab his wrist across the table.

“Ianto what are you….”

“Let’s do this….might as well since they’re here.” I sighed, making a note to order another scotch while at the bar to numb the surprise.

“We don’t have to….”

“Yes we do…..come on I’ll buy you a scotch.”

He still looked unsure, but got to his feet and let me lead him towards the bar.

“Hey guys.” I smiled, Gwen stopping in midsentence when she saw me.

“Ianto…hey. I thought you’d gone home or we would have invited you along.” Tosh said, though her gaze soon locked over my shoulder at Isaie whose wrist was still in my grip. I let go and his arms wrapped around my waist reassuringly, like he could sense my nerves.

“Sorry….I just had to meet someone.” I said softly, looking at Isaie over my shoulder.

“So it would seem.” Gwen said, though she looked like she honestly didn’t know how to react. I looked at Tosh pleadingly and she seemed to take it as a cry for support.

“Hi there, I’m Toshiko. A friend of Ianto’s.” she smiled at Isaie offering him her hand.

“Hi Toshiko.” Isaie smiled offering her one hand by unwrapping his arm from my waist.

“I’m Gwen…..”

“And I’m Owen….Only I thought Tea-boy had been fucking the boss before he did a runner.” Owen said snippily.

I felt Isaie’s gaze move from their gazes to the back of my head and blushed a little even as Gwen and Tosh shot glares in Owen’s direction. Thankfully he ignored the rest of Owen’s rant and raised an eyebrow at the nickname he used.

“Tea boy huh? Well, well Ianto, that definitely seems to fit.” He grinned, kissing my neck.

“It’s just an annoying term of endearment.” I said softly, before turning back to look at the others.

“Guys, this is Isaie, he’s a professor at CSAD” I said hoping they’d pick up on my lack of telling him our profession. Though it seemed Gwen clicked before the others, although with the amount of times she lied to Rhys I wasn’t surprised.

“Nice to meet you Isaie. I must admit it’s unusual for Ianto to be so forward with introducing his partner to us.” Gwen said, taking a glance at me to make sure I wasn’t offended, and I wasn’t.

I hadn’t exactly introduced everyone to Lisa before her rampage on the hub and while me and Jack hadn’t been open about our relationship….if you could call it that…they had known but still done everything to assure me it was fine with them. Despite Jack’s track record and the amount of time we’d be together was probably short with Torchwood life spans being just that. But with Isaie it was different because he didn’t know about my history and what I did, all he knew was my face, my body and emotions and it seemed strange but that was the way I liked it. Because this way I knew I was protecting him from getting caught up in the danger of Torchwood.

“Well I thought Isaie should meet you all.” I shrugged, giving Gwen a wink of reassurance, her smile widening to show the gap in her teeth.

“Could you stick around for another drink? It’s Owen’s round.” Tosh said, grinning a little at the sour expression on his face at the information.

I looked to Isaie for the all clear before ordering us two scotches, causing him to immediately grumble at expensive taste as he flagged down the nearest bartender.

“So how long have you two known each other?” asked Tosh as we led her and Gwen to our table, the two of them pulling up extra chairs.

“Since….Lisa….” I said, hoping they’d get the hint.

“Ianto never speaks about her but if she was as beautiful as you two I feel glad he picked me.” Isaie grinned, causing them both to blush.

“I’m kind of glad he picked me up, there’s no telling who I could have ended up with.” I said, lacing my fingers with his. 

I watched Tosh put two and two together as a troubled look appeared on her face and swallowed. I knew cheating on Jack to a point was a bad idea but after everything he had put me through after Lisa I hadn’t wanted anymore grief. Thankfully Owen interrupted her thoughts by appearing with our drinks, and I turned my gaze back to Isaie who was talking with Gwen about a mutual friend of theirs. 

The rest of the evening was reassuring, letting the others get to know the Isaie I was deeply attached to and hoping they understood about my need to move on. Jack was gone, end of story, and we had no idea if let alone when he was coming back. I couldn’t just wait for him, I had needs that were getting so hard to ignore, mostly because of Jack’s stamina which was something my body was so used to. Of course Owen kept giving me questioning looks, though I wasn’t sure if they were from a medic perspective or a nosy prick perspective. Tosh still looked troubled after her revelation but kept talking to him when she could because it seemed like Gwen and Isaie had grown up together and hadn’t been able to catch up for some time. Shit, why are all the men I’m with attached to her?

Finally Tosh called it a night when Owen’s words began to slur and dragged him from the table, already dialling a cab as they walked out the door. Gwen stayed a little longer until Rhys called asking her where she was and I was kind of relieved that she had to go yet Gwen being Gwen she had to make things awkward. 

“Oh before I forget Isaie….I’m hoping Bryn will be coming to mine and Rhys’ engagement party, why don’t you come along and catch up with him?” she asked, pulling her jacket on.

I kept my gaze on my glass tracing the edge with my index finger distractedly; I hadn’t been planning on going despite her trying to persuade me to plan the damned thing. Now I’d have no damned choice.

“Er….I don’t know Gwen. Me and Ianto may have plans…” Isaie said, lacing his fingers with my free hand.

“Ok well….I’ll just email you and you can check then yeah?” she smiled, so brightly her gap was showing. I hate that smile; it’s one of her more manipulative ones from the bunch.

“Sure….Nice to see you again.” He smiled, getting to his feet and kissing her cheek.

He sat down as soon as she left the table and the reflection of emotions on his features said I was glowering at him.

“I couldn’t say no to her!” he pouted, moving his chair closer to mine.

“Kind of my point. My ex couldn’t either.” I sighed, trying to pry his fingers from mine.

“Oh come on Ianto! She’s a friend of a friend!”

“I don’t care if she’s the bloody queen of Sheba I wasn’t planning on going to that fricking party and now I have no choice.” I grumbled irritably as I pushed my empty glass forward.

“I didn’t exactly say yes if you were paying attention. Besides what is it about her that makes you all bitchy?” he asked, pushing his untouched scotch away before I could grab it.

“You don’t need to know.” I murmured picking up his glass while leaning across the table and downing his scotch in one.

“There’s obviously something bothering you and I doubt it’s just because every man you seem to date can’t say no to her.” He said, pushing my empty glass across the table to join the cluster of others as a barmaid came to pick them up.

“Ugh, let’s just go before I say something I regret in public.” I sighed, pushing myself out my chair and stumbling backwards only to be steadied by his arm around my waist.

He grabbed our jackets from the back of chairs and steered me out the bar. There was silence in the cab as we drove to my place and it was like he was building up questions to ask so the truth would come out, but knowing my drunken side I’d probably make no sense anyway. Once I was curled up on the couch with a pint glass of water beside my head and a paracetamol easing the start of my monster hangover, Isaie sat on the couch arm and ran his fingers soothingly through my hair.

“Is it jealousy?” he asked in a hushed tone.

“Hmmm?” I murmured already half conscious.

“The reason you hate Gwen so much?” he asked, causing my closed eyes to open.

“You aren’t going to let this go are you?” I sighed, pushing myself upright a little so my head was resting his thigh.

“Nope.” He smiled.

I groaned even as he pressed a kiss to my forehead.

“Look Gwen just….she has it so easy. Straight….the team favourite, the fiancée and the top position without trying. She was the one the boss confided in so much before he left, and I’m sure they were fucking. And then there’s me….who recently lost his long time partner…coffee boy...archivist and distanced from everyone after what happened to Lisa.” I sighed, my mind immediately stopping before I mentioned my fuck toy status. I had a feeling he definitely wouldn’t approve of me letting my body be used like a whore.

“But you have me Yan, doesn't that even things out even just a little?” he asked, brushing his fingers over my features.

“You know you’re important to me Isa….I just…I don’t know. Everything about her makes me feel so inadequate in comparison.”

“You shouldn’t compare yourself to her; everyone is unique in their own way. It would be maddening if everyone had the same abilities.” He said soothingly.

I smiled at him in response and laced my fingers with his, pulling his hand towards my lips.

“I should probably go, I’m sure you’re going to need the sleep to get rid of your hangover.” He said softly.

“You don’t have to. You could always stay.” I murmured softly.

“I know. I’ll see you later Yan. Call me yeah?”

I nodded and pulled him into a kiss with my hand on the back of his neck. He smiled against my lips and sucked them reassuringly, only getting up once I let go. I rested my head back against my makeshift pillow, snuggling up under the blanket as I watched him pull on his coat and leave.

Yet as I submerged into the world of sleep I could feel the nagging voice in the back of my head asking if Isaie had promised not to mention what I said to Gwen, let alone why the hell I hadn’t mentioned to Isaie the reason behind my so-called jealousy was her closeness with Jack. How it had felt like we’d both been battling for his heart since she joined Torchwood. Though I had got further than Gwen, of that much I was certain, but being with Isaie had me wondering if I really honestly wanted Jack anymore.


	4. Lie here with me

Since I’d introduced Isaie to the others I could feel unasked questions floating around in the atmosphere in the Hub, although I didn’t feel it that badly until I was in the main hub handing out coffee. I could feel it suffocating me every time and I’d always quickly excuse myself to the archives, unable to bear it for long. One day, when I was sure I’d managed to get away and was rearranging the files from the 80’s, I felt someone enter, along with the suffocating feelings.

“Ianto? “ Tosh’s voice bounced off the walls until it seemed to find me and cause me to freeze in mid gesture.

“Down here.” I called reluctantly, finishing the last section of filing and turning around to face the direction her footsteps were coming from. She appeared, clinging to some files and looking a little edgy as she walked toward me, following me towards my desk.

“What’s up? It must be bad for you to be down here.” I said, pulling a chair up for her. Tosh’s claustrophobia always seemed to keep her back from coming down the archives, but she often braved it out if there was something she really needed.

“It’s about you and Isaie.” She said softly, sinking into her chair as I did the same, brushing the number of projects I was working on into manageable piles.

“I had a feeling this would crop up, can’t it wait till after work?” I asked, avoiding her gaze as I turned on my computer monitor to see a new file request from Gwen.

“No, because I know you Ianto. You’ll run off to his before I have the chance.”

Her voice was still edged with nerves but also filled with the discipline Jack would have used. The same tone she used to pull me back to work after my suspension. I sent Gwen a quick email of confirmation since I had the file on my desk due to lack of filing it yet and turned the monitor off as I got to my feet and put an arm around Tosh’s shoulders.

“You can talk to me while I feed Janet and co.” I said picking up Gwen’s file and steering her up towards the steps. She waited until we were in the cells before starting the fifth degree.

“When did you meet him?” she asked, leaning up against the wall, holding Gwen’s file, as I pulled out the bag trail mix and three bowls from the cupboard.

“Night Lisa was killed.” I said, using one bowl as a scoop to fill another.

“Drunk or sober”

“Drunk…but not dangerously.” I sighed; handing her a full bowl and watching her shove it through the cat flap into the cell.

“Chat or sex?”

“Sex.”

”Ianto!”

“What? I was pissed and wasn’t going to go to Jack for reassurance after what he did!”

“Point taken but seriously..”

I gave her an amused look as I filled another bowl and handed it to her.

“How long before you saw him again?” She was starting to sound a bit too much like my sister in one of her nosy moods.

“A few months.”

“Be more specific Ianto.”

“I don’t know. I called him after we thought Jack was dead and we had coffee. Then when Jack disappeared he stayed over.”

“You didn’t waste much time.”

“I was upset Tosh. He fucking scared me half to death by dying, kisses me when he comes back and then buggers off god knows where. What was I supposed to do?”

“I know you were upset, but I doubt Jack will be too impressed when he comes back and sees you with someone else, not to mention Isaie will be hurt when he finds out you were using him.”

“I am not using him.”

“Are you sure about that?”

“Of course I’m sure! He treats me better than Jack did! To Isaie I’m not a fuck toy or a coffee boy but to Jack that’s all I am.”

“I wouldn’t be so sure about Jack’s feelings for you Ianto.”

“What?”

She looked down for a second as though guilty of telling a secret she had been told confidentially.

“Tosh tell me.”

“I’m just saying Ianto, Jack’s feelings aren’t as black and white as you make them out to be.”

“And what makes you say that?” I asked, filing the last bowl and taking the other from her. I pushed both into their respective cells before going to put the mix away.

“I just have a feeling. I mean I’ve seen the way he looks at you Ianto, there is so much emotion behind his eyes.” She said softly, handing back Gwen’s file.

“Looks can be deceiving.” I sighed, leading the way back into the hub.

I threw Gwen’s file on her desk and walked towards the kitchen, Tosh still on my heels.

“But not Jack’s, they are like yours. If you feel something it becomes unavoidable in your eyes. Every time Jack looked at you his eyes mellowed, even if he was in a murderous mood.”

I pretended not to hear as I made more coffee until I felt her hand on my wrist.

“Ianto, I just don’t want to see you get hurt….or Isaie. You know what Torchwood can do to relationships.”

I pushed a smile of reassurance on my face and pulled her into a hug.

“I know Tosh, I swear I’ll be careful with him.”

~**~~

That night I was due to meet Isaie’s friends at a bar, but Tosh’s words about Jack’s feelings for me it was all I could think about. Regardless I went to his to change and sat watching TV until he got home.

“Yan! You here?” he called, throwing his bag and a few books on a chair like he did every night - I cringed every time due to his laptop being in his bag and the possibility of it being hit.

“I’m here.” I sighed, stretching in my seat as he walked into the lounge.

“So you are….bit early aren’t you? Usually you don’t finish until six.” He smiled, sitting beside me and pressing a kiss to my cheek.

“Yeah well the office was quiet so Gwen let me leave instead of hanging around and doing yet more filing with my already bloody fingers.” I sighed, gesturing to the plasters covering my fingertips. I really should start using thimbles.

“Awww poor sweetheart.” He pouted, grabbing my hand at the wrist and pressing kisses to each plaster.

“What did we say about that nickname?” I asked teasingly.

“Only for fucking around, fucking and when no-one else is around.” He smirked, slipping my thumb into his mouth.

“I thought we were meeting your friends tonight?” I asked as the tip of his tongue grazed over my joint, causing my body to shiver with anticipation.

“Hmmm….so we are…” he sighed, reluctantly sliding my hand away from his mouth and sliding his fingers between mine

“What time we meeting them again?” I asked, letting him drag me into his room, probably to persuade me to wear something less formal.

“About five….I was going to pick you up from the town centre.” He said, pushing me onto his bed and beginning to rummage through his clothes as I reluctantly pulled off the shirt I’d thought would be ok - that’s what I get for wearing suits for a few years.

“I could have stayed at the office then.” I sighed as he threw a few dark coloured shirts at me.

“Possibly, but I think you showing up in a suit would be a bit intimidating. I just want them to see the Ianto I do. The Ianto dressed in tight jeans and a V neck.”

“One out of two ain’t bad.” I sighed, picking through the shirts and holding one up against me.

“Nah, that doesn’t look right.” He said, throwing it into the bottom of the closet. I felt my overly tidy side itching to hang it up but kept it under control by holding another. Ten shirts later I was dressed in a dark blue button down shirt with the collar open and Isaie was practically drooling. Must be a keeper then.

“This one?” I asked spinning a little at the waist to show it off.

“Hmm? Oh definitely that one.” He grinned, wrapping his arms around my waist and kissing my cheek as his lips detoured down my neck.

“Hey! None of that! You aren’t even dressed yet.” I smiled playfully.

“Damn you’re right. SHIT! What am I going to wear?” he squealed, letting go of me and ransacking his closet.

I managed to sneak out the room before I got covered in clothes or he found another shirt he thought I would look good in. I sat back on the couch, listening to the sound of him cursing when he couldn’t find the shirt he was looking for.

“Yan!” he whined, appearing in the doorway only in a pair of his favourite jeans and no shirt.

“In the dryer…along with your second and third.” I said softly, channel surfing once I tuned my gaze from his body to the TV.

“You’re a god Ianto Jones!” he grinned, ruffling my hair as he past to go into the laundry.

“So I’ve been told.” I smiled leaning back into the couch and trying to sort my hair in the reflection on the TV screen.

He rushed back into his room with all three shirts clasped in his arms.

“Isaie if we’re gonna be on time we have to go soon!” I called what felt like hours later as I continued to flick through the channels. He reappeared in the doorway of the lounge with a creased black shirt on over his torso and his hair a mess. I knew I should have ironed his shirts when I did my own.

“You look gorgeous like always.” I assured him as he sat beside me on the couch to put his shoes. I kissed his cheek as I went to put my jacket on and grabbed his. I steadily gathered his essentials from around and pushed them into his jacket when his shoes were on.

“Again I repeat….I’m in the presence of a god.” He smiled, putting his jacket on and wrapping his arm around my waist.

I let him pull me into a kiss against the front door, pressing a kiss of assurance on his lips despite my nerves and heart racing in my chest. I just hoped I wouldn’t regret agreeing to this. We arrived at the bar a few minutes early, and I took the opportunity to order us some drinks before the rush started. I came bearing beers - I didn’t think scotch would be a good idea just yet - and saw a few people already flocking around the table Isaie had picked in the corner.

“Thanks Yan.” He smiled, pulling me into the chair beside him.

“Well well you must be the boyfriend.” A voice said and I heard the conversations around us stop.

“Guys, this is Ianto.” Isaie beamed, resting his arm around my shoulders.

“Hi,” I murmured, hoping I didn’t go bright red. I could feel all their gazes moving over me, and it scared me that I felt so self-conscious. Sure, I’d felt that way when with Jack but Jack was like a god in his own right, but this felt so new.

“I didn’t expect him to look so ordinary. If your fucking people in your office shouldn’t they in the least be hot?” a French tinted voice asked that I immediately recognised. Danté from the art school who interrupted us that afternoon.

“Don’t mind Dante Ianto, he’s just jealous of anyone who’s taken with his own lover in Paris on a six month exchange.” Isaie assured me, glaring at Dante who sulked as he played with the cherry in his cocktail.

Aside from Danté there were a few people I felt were easy to get along with. Dixie and her girlfriend Moira who apparently had gone to art school with Isaie, Tiernan and his partner Alden. Darin and Maxen were old work friends from when Isaie worked at Edinburgh college of Art and then there was the infamous Bryn the mutual friend of Isaie and Gwen. He’d been friends with Isaie since Primary school and then the police academy with Gwen though he apparently worked at the police station in Newport. I could see he was itching to tell Bryn about Gwen’s party and took the cue to get some drinks. 

It wasn’t the huge crowd I’d expected, but from what I could tell they were all precious to him, like Tosh, Owen and to a point Gwen were to me. Besides, I had promised to try and make an effort. I picked up the tray of drinks and pushed a smile on my face as I approached the table.

“So what exactly do you do Ianto?” Dixie asked as Moira passed the drinks around to the right people.

I bit my lip and tried to think of a good lie….god what had I told Isaie again?

“I’m a civil servant.”

“Really? Well that’s a crap job!” Danté slurred from the corner, causing Isaie to sigh as Maxen helped the drunken French man up.

“Is he always so touchy when his partner is away?” I asked, once Danté was outside.

“Pretty much. It’s in his nature unfortunately - don’t let it get to you.” Dixie smiled reassuringly.

The rest of the night seemed to go by without incident or work calling me in, and I got to know a fair bit about the others - including Bryn who seemed to warm to me a bit more at the knowledge I worked with Gwen. Dixie and Moira had invited us over for a dinner when I had a night off, though when we left Darin and Maxen were steering Danté to a cab and Tiernan and Alden were staying with the girls to catch up a bit more. 

“So what did you think Yan?” Isaie asked as we walked towards his car, him leaning against me a little - according to Tiernan Isaie always drunk a bit too much when he was around Bryn - must be a bad habit.

“They seem great. I’m guessing Bryn is coming to Gwen’s thing?” I asked, letting him lean against the car door as I got the keys out.

“Probably.” He slurred grinning like a dope.

“So you’ll want to go?” I asked, resting my hand against his waist to keep him steady while I unlocked the car.

“It’s up to you and if you think you could stand Gwen.” He murmured, the slur still obvious.

“We’ll go.” I sighed reluctantly, not expecting him to try and jump on me.

“Isaie!” I squealed, causing him to giggle as he pulled me in for a kiss.

“You are one childish drunk.” I grinned, opening the door for him and making sure he had his seat belt on before closing the door. 

He pouted and tried to grab at me through the wind shield as I walked around the driver’s side, causing me to giggle.


	5. But I'm hoping things between us should get better

Things between us seemed to calm down afterwards, and while I was perfectly happy to have Isaie in my life it did get kind of annoying switching between my place and his. Admittedly I only went to my place if I was so shattered after work or an all nighter that I couldn’t stand interrupting him, but even when I did go to his I always felt guilty with my ever changing hours. It had me wondering how Gwen managed to have both the busy work life and the loving partner. Of course whenever I brought it up with Isaie he’d roll his eyes and wrap his arms around me, assuring me it was fine. That he was happy having me in his life despite whatever crappy hours I had or how little we got to see each other. But when I looked into his entrancing eyes I could sense he was lying, and it didn’t bode too well with me so I tried to cut down on my hours and come up with a schedule that actually worked. Where I could do all the filing and chores at the hub and then spend the night with Isaie, it had meant getting up at 5am and it was worth it just have a few nights out with him. But I knew it wasn’t going to last - there was no way I could keep that kind of schedule with Torchwood.

It was a quiet Saturday night - which was unusual for Isaie who usually loved to drag me around the clubs with his friends - and we were in the middle of sharing Chinese and arguing over what movie to watch when Gwen called for Weevil duty. I bit my lip as I came up with some lie to tell Isaie as I dressed, though from the way his smile was fading it was like there was something he wanted to talk to me about.

“Is something wrong Isa? I mean I can always tell Gwen I can’t come....” I said, sitting down beside him on the couch after slipping my feet into my boots and resting my hand on his cheek so he would meet my gaze.

“No...It’s your job I get it.” He assured me, pressing a kiss to my lips.

“Will you still be here? I’ll probably only be a couple of hours.” I asked, brushing my thumb up and down the back of his neck soothingly.

“I’ll be here.” He promised, giving me a smile and another kiss before letting me get up.

The whole time I was chasing after a couple of Weevils with Owen there was something in the pit of my stomach that screamed I should have stayed home and talked to Isaie. Whatever he’d wanted to talk about must have been important if he had turned down a night of drinking and dancing.  
Once we caught them and subdued them, Owen took them back to the hub despite all his whining and protesting, leaving me to go home and talk to my lover about whatever was on his mind. When I had kicked off my shoes and hung up my denim jacket I paused as I saw Isaie down on one knee in front of me with a house key in one hand. 

“Er...Isa....”

“No. Let me....let me do this before I chicken out or you get called back to work.” He said, his gaze locked on my face, his free hand grabbing one of mine and causing me to nod unsurely.

“Ianto....We’ve been together what four months now?” he asked, making me nod again.

“And in that time I’ve felt like the luckiest guy in the world. That I have someone to share a bed with, to go to dinner with, to show off to my friends and best of all to express my emotions with. Every time we’re together I feel so....complete.” He said, his voice shaking a little like he was losing his nerve.

“Hey....It’s ok...” I assured him, sinking to my knees before him and brushing a hand over his cheek as his gaze locked with mine.

“So....for some time now I’ve been thinking of our living arrangements....and I know it maybe sudden....and after what happened with your ex you might not want to leave but....”

“Just say what’s on your mind Isa.” I whispered, giving him a small smile, though it was like my conscience knew what he was trying to say but wanted to hear it from his own lips.

“Yan....Will you move in with me?” 

It felt like a shock to the system just to hear him ask that question, and yet I was so unsure about what my answer was. I mean, sure I had to move on from Lisa...I’d been grieving over her for way too long. I couldn’t keep holding on to all the memories and all our furniture but at the same time I knew there was a good chance that if I did move in with Isaie that something could go wrong and I’d be homeless.

“Yan....can you say something? Please?”

I swallowed and met his gaze - his eyes were filled with so much vulnerability, like he was putting his heart on the line and was wondering if I even felt the same way he did. It seemed to make me realise how I had never told him how I felt before, I had never said those three words to him, and that was what was making him feel so unsure.

“Isa...are you sure about this? I mean...we barely see each other as it is...not to mention I’ve still got so much of Lisa’s stuff that I’m not ready to get rid of. Your place shouldn’t have to be cluttered with her stuff when you barely even knew her.” I said softly, though the guilt immediately seemed to increase ten times more when he nodded with a dejected look in his eyes while pushing the house key into his jeans pocket.

I bit my lip as he pushed himself up to his feet and left me kneeling there on the floor, though it took me a second to realise he was pulling his jacket on and slipping his feet into his shoes.

“Isaie...don’t go. I thought we were going to watch one of those chick flicks you like.” I said, the bad feeling in my stomach getting worse as I pushed myself up on to my feet and approached him.

“No...it was a bad idea. I’m going to walk home....I’ll see you later Ianto.” He said softly, brushing his lips against my cheek as he walked past me.

“No please Isa...” I grabbed his wrist and turned him around to look at me, but that was when I saw the tears in his eyes which seemed to make my heart break. He shook his head silently and whispered something about calling me later before walking out the door.

The apartment seemed to feel a lot emptier when he was gone and the door clicked closed behind him - it always did - and it had me wondering why I hadn’t just come up with some compromise so I could keep all Lisa’s things and still be with the one person who I seemed to love being around. But part of me was wondering if I was keeping Isaie at arm’s length because I was still waiting for Jack to come back so it wouldn’t make me feel like I was kicking a puppy when I dumped him. But I quickly shrugged that thought off. No. Whatever I felt for Jack had been fading ever since he walked out the door four months ago and Isaie seemed to care about me a lot more. God why had I screwed this up?

Biting my lip, I pushed my feet back into my shoes and pulled my jacket from the hanger as I walked towards the door, grabbing my keys from the nearby table. I just hoped Tosh was at the hub tonight because I had a feeling I would most likely chicken out in the half an hour it took to drive to her place from the Hub. 

The whole drive there it was like my conscience was waging a battle with itself, listing the pros and cons of living with Isaie and staying where I was. Yet some of the reasons were just so ridiculously stupid. By the time I got there I just wanted to sink to the floor of the plass and scream to make it stop. I managed to repress the urge as I walked in through the back entrance and was definitely relieved when I saw Tosh sat at her computer, though from the way Owen was sat beside her, their two heads leaned in and talking in soft tones it made me feel like I was intruding on a private moment.

To get their attention I coughed gently, causing Owen to push a bit of space between them by wheeling his chair back a few inches and Tosh to blush bright red at being caught.

“What’s up Tea boy? I thought you were going home to the professor?” Owen asked, getting to his feet and pushing the chair under Gwen’s desk.

“I was.....I did but I need to talk to Tosh about something.” I said, meeting her gaze and hoping she could read the uncertainty in my eyes.

She slid her glasses off her nose and set them on the workstation beside her keyboard, then gave Owen a glance as though silently asking him to give us some privacy. He rolled his eyes, but reluctantly nodded, pressing a non-too discreet kiss to her cheek, which I pretended not to notice, before walking towards the Autopsy bay.

“So what’s the emergency?” Tosh asked, pressing the right key combination on her keyboard to lock the computer before getting up.

“I think I’ve done something really stupid.” I sighed, leading the way towards the kitchenette and beginning the process of making some coffee, even if technically I wasn’t on duty.

“Is this to do with Isaie?” she asked, leaning against the counter, crossing her arms as she watched me.

“Yeah.” I said, raking my fingers through my hair.

“Ok....tell me what happened.” She said softly.

“He...before Gwen called....we were just having a quiet night in. I should have suspected there was something different since you know....its Saturday night.” I rambled, knowing that it was as much for my benefit as hers. I needed to bring a sense of reason to my decision...before I attempted to aloud. 

She nodded understandingly, picking up three cups from the draining board and grabbing a tea-towel to dry them off for me.

“...but when I came back he kind of...got down on one knee.” I paused to see her reaction, and it was exactly like I expected - eyes wide and a confused expression on her features.

“Wait...he was going to....”

“No! God no. He was trying to be romantic.” I smiled the sight of him down in front of me flickering before my eyes, making my heart ache and melt at the same time.

“Ok...so what was he doing then?” she asked, setting my cup down before turning back to dry Owen’s.

“He asked me to move in with him.” 

Immediately she stopped in mid-gesture and looked at me with shock on her face, causing me to nod as I interpreted her look. 

“I know...that was exactly my reaction.” I sighed, turning my attention to grinding the beans so I couldn’t fixate on the heartbroken expression on his face that seemed to refuse to be wiped from my retina.

“And I’m guessing you said no?” she asked, putting her cup down beside the two others and fidgeting with the tea towel.

“I tried to be gentle about it....just to make sure that he was sure. I mean, I still have all Lisa’s things...and what if Jack comes back and Isaie likes him more than me. He’ll regret asking me.” I said softly, watching the coffee be squeezed.

“But something tells me that if he asked you to move in he obviously cares about you a lot Ianto. That to him this isn’t just some one off thing before one of his exes comes back from Spain or wherever.” She sighed.

“I know. I just....I needed some time to assure myself it’s the right thing...I mean we’ve only been together four months. Doesn’t it seem a bit soon to you?” I asked, finally pouring the coffee into the cups and picking up Owen’s cup to deliver it to him before me and Tosh went to the couch.

“I suppose....look go give Owen his coffee and we’ll talk about it a bit more ok?” she smiled, picking up both cups.

We separated from the kitchen, and after leaving Owen’s cup on one of his gurneys while he did god only knows to a Weevil corpse, I retreated to the couch where Tosh was leaned back watching Myfanwy chasing a rat which was using the pipes to the water tower as a path. 

“So four months...? How long was it before you and Lisa lived together?” she asked when I sat down, nursing my coffee between my palms and ignoring the stinging sensation of burning.

“We never actually got that far.”I said softly.

“You weren’t living with her before she got converted?” she asked.

“No. The closest we got was those few times we went away to hotels and stuff. So you can see my predicament.” I said, taking a sip of coffee.

“Yeah I guess. I mean you shouldn’t feel obligated to live with him because you feel guilty about rejecting him Ianto. He seems like a great guy who loves you. Maybe he just needs some time to let it sink in?” 

“Maybe. It’s just...”

“...you want to do with him what you never could with Jack right?”

I nodded reluctantly and heard her sigh.

“At the end of the day it’s your choice Ianto... but you shouldn’t be using Isaie as an experiment of the opposite kind of relationship you had with Jack. But if you feel like you are capable of coming to some sort of compromise that will help you keep Lisa’s memories and yet still be with Isaie then I think you should go for it. If you don’t, you’ll just think what if for the rest of your life.” She said softly, watching me over her cup of coffee.

I gave her a small smile and nodded, taking another sip of my coffee to help my rational side expand on what she had just said. Tosh was right....she was always right. Like that little voice of reason in my ear, steering me in the right direction and I don’t know what I would do without her. I just hoped I hadn’t blown it with Isaie. That he would understand.

After finishing my coffee and doing a few piles of filing in the archives I went to my car and tried to call Isaie, but his phone was off, immediately replaced with the recording of his cheerful voice saying he was away but to leave a message. It seemed to cut deeper than the disappointment in his eyes, I wanted to go to his and get him to talk to me, to explain, but like Tosh had said before it was all about business - I needed to give him time. He’d call me when he wanted to talk and for me to push him would only make things worse. 

Even though it killed me to do so I made myself drive home, put the cold Chinese food in the fridge and curl up on the couch with some random movie on the TV, a blanket wrapped around my form. But the lack of Isaie’s presence was felt all the more.

~**~

It was two weeks before he called me. I had just arrived home after a day filled with filing, coffee, weevil and Myfanwy feeding and, god forbid, cell cleaning due to one of our resident weevils contracting some kind of illness which Owen was sure wasn’t contagious to humans, when I felt my phone vibrate against my hip. I always forget to turn it off silent unless I’m expecting a call.

“Hello...?” I sighed, letting myself flop back on my bed as I toed off my shoes. Normally I was so uptight that I always undid the laces first, but that night I was just too shattered to care.

“Ianto.” His voice was still filled with hesitation, but there was definitely the underlining sound of relief in his voice, which seemed to flow through my own body and send a warm feeling into my stomach. The kind of feeling he would normally cause with his presence.

“Isa....hey.” I said softly, biting my lip as I stared at the ceiling, trying to picture him at that moment. Probably in his pyjama bottoms, under his duvet with his bare back resting against the wall, his laptop sat beside him on the bed and a half finished lecture on the screen.

“I’m sorry I didn’t call sooner....I was just....” he stuttered, trying to find the words to convey his excuse.

“...you needed time. It’s ok. I did too.” I assured him, pushing myself off the bed and beginning to get undressed with the handset pinned to my ear with my shoulder.

“Well that and it’s been exam season. I’ve been busy putting notes online for those students who couldn’t be bothered to turn up.” He said, the sound of material moving telling me he had wrapped one arm around his legs.

“Really, it’s fine. I’ve had a lot on at work too.” I lied, hoping it would make him feel better.

“Ok.” 

Silence descended on us and immediately I just wanted to cry with desperation. I hated things being like this between us. I just wanted things to be the way they were before, before he tried to take that serious step and before I put my foot in it, making him think that I never wanted to move in with him.

“Err...Ianto?” his voice had gone back to slightly unsure, and I could hear him clicking the laptop shut and putting it on his dresser before sliding back under the covers.

“Hmm?” It was a struggle keeping the phone to my ear while trying to remove a blazer, a waist coat and a shirt with my free hand.

“I was wondering....if maybe tomorrow we could meet up and talk?” 

I paused with my shirt and waistcoat over one arm while my free hand put the blazer on a hanger into my closet.

“I’d like that, I’ve really missed you.” I said softly, pinning the phone to my shoulder while fumbling with the shirt on a hanger.

“I know I’ve missed you too.” He smiled.

“So...tomorrow at six at yours ok?” I asked, knowing I would have to practically beg Owen to cover for me but if I needed to I would use the blackmail card.

“Sounds good. Bye.”

Before I could return the words all I could hear was the tone, and I sighed as I stuffed the rest of my clothes into the closet and sunk on to the bed, hoping tomorrow wouldn’t be as awkward as that conversation had been. There was no telling what my body would do that could jeopardise things even more.

The next day I was practically a wreck to the point where Tosh sent me home at lunchtime and assured me both her and Owen would watch the Rift so I could fixate on fixing my relationship with Isaie, even though Owen didn’t look too happy at the prospect. I spent the day cleaning my place which had steadily become a pigsty with all the time I’d been spending at the hub and did a quick lap around Tesco’s for the weekly shop, picking up wine for that night. I spent an hour fretting over my outfit for the night, even though I remembered Isaie saying he loved me no matter what I wore. But he may have just been saying that due to how whenever we were together before my clothes had always wound up on the floor of one of our bedrooms. 

While I didn’t go for a full out suit I did put on my best jeans and the shirt he’d coaxed me into buying when we were walking around Cardiff city centre once. After putting on my boots and jacket as well as grabbing my cell phone in case and the wine I took a cab to his place. 

He came to the door dressed in the baggiest pair of jeans he owned and an old sweatshirt from the art school he attended, both that he only wore when all the other items in his closet needed to be washed but he didn’t have the time to go to the dry cleaners, let alone a Laundromat. A smile was on his face as he looked at me, which seemed to assure me enough to close the gap between us and kiss his cheek, though his head moved at just the right time so our lips grazed and that all too familiar buzz flowed through my body. His hand rested on my cheek to deepen it and I let myself be pulled inside the apartment before being pushed up against the door once it closed.

“God I missed you...” he murmured, taking the wine bottle out my hands and placing it on the nearest surface, before shoving me back up against the door and completely corrupting my mouth with his tongue, my own hands resting on the small of his back to keep him close.

“Mmmm I missed you too....” I smiled; pulling back from his lips and watching the bright smile reappear on his features.

“I made some curry...we should probably eat it before it gets spoiled.” He smiled, grabbing the wine in one hand and my wrist in the other and leading the way towards the kitchen.

The surfaces were covered in plates, pots and tins full of different ingredients, but with his laptop on the kitchen table it was obvious he had still been trying to do things for work as well. A few Instant Message windows were flashing out the corner of my eye, and I could practically feel how stressed he was under the surface.

“Look I can keep an eye on the curry if you need to finish those conversations?” I said, shrugging my jacket off my shoulders as he put the wine in the fridge. I put the jacket around the nearest chair but he shook his head as he opened the windows and typed fast messages of apology before clicking the laptop closed.

“You didn’t have to do that.” I whispered, wrapping my arms around his waist and pressing a kiss to his neck.

“Yeah I did, we haven’t spoke let alone been together for two weeks because of my job so I think I deserve a night off. To be with my boyfriend and not worry about the exam papers for the next two semesters.” He said, spinning around in my arms and pressing a kiss to my forehead before picking up his laptop and retreating to his room, probably to put it away so he wasn’t tempted to dive back into his work.

I went to check on the curry, serving it and clearing the table of the piles of paperwork which he hadn’t bothered to pick up with his laptop. He appeared just as I was pouring us some wine and smiled thankfully at me as we sat at the table, his bare foot brushing against my leg as he took a sip of the wine.

The conversation over dinner was a basic one, me asking him how his friends were and listening to him describe Moira and Pixe’s latest holiday plans and how he’d had to play nurse maid to Dante for the past few days after his break up with his replacement lover Harlin. He seemed pretty sure that Jules, his boyfriend who was in Paris for another few months, wouldn’t be too happy when he came back. I merely nodded and kept eating the curry, only telling him the little non-work related things that had happened, from Tosh telling me her and Owen were seeing each other to Rhys complaining about Gwen always staying late to how much more work I’d been having to do lately and Rhiannon calling at least twice to make me promise to babysit Mica and David while she did an all nighter. Unfortunately I hadn’t been able to go through with it and she’d given me an earful when I told her as much. 

Once we’d both finished eating, the dishes were in the dishwasher and we were sat on the couch to finish off the wine the atmosphere seemed to tense up a little. After a while he got up to pull desert out the freezer and turn the TV on but when he came back with two bowls of Haagen Dazs ice cream I muted the TV and saw him bite his lip as he sat back beside me.

“Isaie...I think we should talk about what you said that night....” I said softly, putting my bowl on the coffee table and turning to look at him. 

He avoided my gaze as he pushed a mouthful of ice cream in between his perfectly shaped lips before reluctantly putting his own bowl beside mine.

“What’s there to talk about? You made it pretty clear that you don’t want to Ianto so it’s best that we just forget it yeah?” he sighed, reaching for his wine glass though I grabbed it and laced my fingers with his as I let myself melt at the sight of his eyes.

“It’s not that I don’t want to....but you have to understand that even before I was with you I’d been through a lot in previous relationships. I’m just afraid that if I move in that you will regret it or that we’ll end up breaking up.” I said softly, watching the uncertainty leave his eyes.

“I would never regret it Yan...” he whispered though I shook my head.

“There’s no guarantee. I mean with the hours I work...” I started though he hushed me and put a finger over my lips.

“No matter how much you try and put me off I still want to live with you. If you aren’t ready to give up your ex’s things then that’s fine...but don’t use it as an excuse to hide behind. We can come up with the compromise if you really want to.” He smiled.

A smile tugged at my lips and I nodded a silent confirmation before speaking the words.

“I do want to move in with you.”

“So we can compromise, yes?” he asked softly.

I nodded again and let him pull me towards him. He pressed a gentle kiss to my lips and wrapped his legs around my waist as the kiss deepened a little more. My body seemed to be made up of sparks of desire and relief as his hand rested on my cheek.

“What should be the terms of our compromise then?” he asked as he slid his free hand into the pocket of his jeans and pulled out the key causing me to grin. It was like he had known he would get his way in some way or another - then again, I had never been one to say no to him before.

“I was thinking....why don’t I still keep my place but bring some of my stuff over for a few months?” I asked, letting him push the key into my hand and looking it over.

“I guess that could work. Then maybe if you get used to it and I can assure you that I’m not going anywhere you could put your other stuff into storage and maybe move in permanently?” he asked, tilting his head and pressing a kiss to my neck that made me murmur with agreement.

“Sounds like a plan.” I whispered, pushing the key into the pocket of my own jeans before meeting his lips with my own and rolling us over so he was below me with our lips in close contact. 

I moved a suitcase of my better clothes and toiletries, my computer, and a couple of boxes of books and food to his place a couple of weeks later. I had managed to talk my landlord into keeping the flat in my name and though I still had to pay her rent every week Isaie had assured me he’d still be covering the full rent at his place until our situation became permanent. 

“I should have cleared out a couple more drawers and closet space for you.” Isaie said, as he lay on the bed watching me unpack my clothes. 

“I’m sure we’ll work something out.” I smiled, putting a suit on the hanger beside my jeans and hanging it beside Isaie’s Leather Jacket before pushing the empty suitcase under the bed. I then climbed on the bed and let myself give into him as he pulled me close and wrapped his arms around me.

It made me feel like the luckiest man in the world, that nothing could ruin my life as long as I had Isaie beside me. The man who meant the world to me, had my heart and didn’t even know it.

“I love you.” I whispered against the side of his neck, causing him to stiffen a little like he hadn’t been expecting me to say it, before meeting my gaze and smiling.

“I love you too Yan."


	6. I want you to know that I miss you

As the time for Gwen and Rhys’ party got closer it became obvious how Jack’s presence was missed - I’d even seen his email address in the memo she set around a few days before. It made me want to curse Jack Harkness for the millionth time since he walked out on us. Bastard. I think it was obvious to Isaie that night as we sat curled up on the couch to watch some B grade movie on one of my few nights off. 

“Ianto, what’s up?” he asked, wrapping his arms around me to stop me fidgeting which is a nervous habit of mine.

“Stupid Jack.” I growled, watching him raise an eyebrow and remind myself how stupid I was acting.

“Who’s Jack?” he asked, brushing his hands soothingly up and down my back.

“Some asshole we used to work for. He disappeared without any notice and left us in the lurch. But I know Gwen wishes he was going to be at her party.” I sighed, resting my head against his chest.

“Well I’m sure Gwen will understand. You tried to call him?” he asked, kissing my forehead reassuringly.

“He’s probably changed his number.” I said; though I knew the truth was he’d left his phone behind and none of us had any clue how to send a message to his wrist strap let alone if it was even possible.

“It’ll be ok Yan, she’ll be so happy with Rhys she’ll forget about him in no time.” He smiled, wrapping his legs around my waist so his feet rested at my tailbone. 

“I’m hoping so, Rhys will kill Jack when or if he comes back if Gwen’s unhappy.”

Isaie smiled and rested one hand on my cheek, pulling my lips to meet his. I could feel his arousal through his jeans and the groan in the back of his throat told me how hot my murderous mood had got him.

“Um, got a fetish professor?” I grinned, my hands undoing his jeans and sliding them down his thighs, our mouths continuing to collide. All he could do was groan and pant in response and honestly I wouldn’t have it any other way.

My fingers curled around his arousal, tracing a trail up and down the sensitive skin which made him gasp for more as his hips bucked trying to make the pace moved faster. I felt his fingers lacing with my own and I let him pull them along for the ride as he sped the pace up to a heart-racing rhythm. Finally I heard him groan my name and smiled as I pulled our interlinked hands up to my mouth and licked the cum from our fingers. I pressed a kiss to his lips as he wrapped his arms around me, silently making a promise to him and myself that I would never let Jack get to me again. He wasn’t worth it.

~**~

The night of the party me and Isaie had our usual worries about what to wear which weren’t helped by the fact that we had to pick up Bryn and his family as a feel good surprise for Gwen, since neither of us had been able to think of anything else to get the happy couple. Isaie had pointed out we still needed to get a wedding present for them but we’d deal with that when it happened. Hell, we had a few months to try and work something out.

It was a struggle to get all five of them into the back seat of my rather moderately sized car but we soon came up with a plan and managed to arrive at the venue without much issue. It was so great to see her practically squeal like a little girl when she saw Bryn, and I honestly nearly passed out from the hug she gave me as a thank you. Me and Isaie were then free while she pulled Rhys from somewhere and introduced him to Bryn.

Tosh and Owen were already sat at the bar, chatting quietly between themselves while the crowd of Rhys and Gwen’s friends and family were dancing and attacking the buffet table. I was about to pull Isaie to join them but then I saw the way Owen was holding her hand and whispering something in her ear that had Tosh’s eyes gleaming with tears.

I distracted Isaie with Rhys’ mother, god forbid, and was just in time to see Tosh run towards the ladies bathroom. Owen was half off his stool like he wanted to follow her, before sitting back and rubbing the back of his neck.

“What have you done Owen?” I asked, quietly slipping into Tosh’s empty sat as I ordered two colas, alcohol was off the menu tonight for the both of us due to an agreement we made.

“None of your business tea boy.” He snapped, downing a glass of bourbon but the look on his face spoke of misery.

“Tosh is my friend so it is. What have you done?” I said in the tone I only used when he was destined for decaf for a month.

He cringed at the taste as it burned the back of his throat before looking at me, annoyance giving way to despair.

“I’ve had to tell her the bitter truth...” he said, his London accent sounding a little slurred.

“Which is?”

“Oh come on mate, put two and two together it’ll do us both a favour.”

It didn’t take long for it to click; I couldn’t believe he had done this to Tosh of all the girls in the world.

“You cheated on her?! Are you the fucking definition of an asshole or what?!” I hissed bitterly.

“Don’t rub it in tea boy!” he growled, giving me a glare that normally would have made me drop the subject in a heartbeat, but this time the subject involved one of my best friends so he wasn’t going to be so damned lucky.

“I honestly can’t believe you would do something like this when you know as well as I do how she feels about you.”

“Drop it!” he growled harshly, watching the barman refill his glass with bourbon.

I glared at him as I walked towards the ladies bathroom, ignoring the looks I was getting.

“Tosh! You in here?” I asked, pacing up and down the row of cubicles trying to find the one she was in.

“Ianto….” She sobbed softly, causing me to find the locked door with her black high heels underneath them. I swallowed as I moved towards it and bit my lip.

“Open the door Tosh.” I said softly. It didn’t take long for me to hear the click and the door to slowly open, revealing Tosh’s bloodshot eyes and mascara tears covered her cheeks. I pulled her into a hug and hushed her when she began to cry against my shoulder. 

She had always been so strong, even after being at Brecon Beacons she hadn’t panicked or broken down, and yet now because of her feelings for Owen and how heartlessly he’d dismissed her she was falling apart at the seams. 

“He doesn’t deserve you Tosh.” I hushed her softly, brushing my hand up and down her back.

“How can he do this to me?” she murmured, screwing her eyes closed so the tears fell more freely.

“He’s an asshole.”

“But I love him Ianto.” 

“I know.”

After a little more time for her to calm down and assure her she could go on without Owen in her bed I let her clean herself up and led her outside though the crowd to where Isaie was sat with Bryn, his family, Rhys and a couple of Rhys’ friends. His eyes filled with concern at the sight of Tosh.

“Toshiko what’s wrong?” he asked, pulling up a chair for her.

“Same again Tosh?” I asked.

She smiled at the two of us before nodding at me. I left her with my lover hoping he’d keep her from Owen where ever the hell he’d disappeared to.

I picked up my three drinks and went back to the table, sitting beside Tosh and Bryn’s wife Dimera. We didn’t stay much longer and after eating, dancing and a few more drinks we left. We put Tosh in a cab before bundling Bryn and family into the car and driving to Newport. Once we got back to Isaie’s and curled up under his covers I could feel a sense of calm. It was only then I realised that Jack hadn’t been there. It made me wonder if maybe living without his presence would be possible as long as I had Isaie in my life.


	7. Being Uncle Ianto, coming out the closet and arranging the boyfriend/family meeting, Oh My!

One Sunday afternoon every month I would go to my sister Rhiannon’s for dinner since our parents passed on. Or at least try to, sometimes it isn’t possible with work commitments and with Isaie in my life I usually ended up cancelling so we could cuddle up on the couch and have takeaway. But sometimes her stubborn streak kicks in and I’m not given much choice in the matter. Today was unfortunately one of those times.

“Rhi, I can’t. I have to check in at work.” I whined as Isaie’s lips grazed a trail up and down my neck as I tried to get dressed.

“Oh no you don’t Ianto Jones! You are coming to bloody dinner even if I have to come over there and drag you here!”

“But RHI!” I pouted, casting a devious yet teasing glance at Isaie as I reluctantly went to the kitchen so not to be disturbed or distracted.

“It’s been three bloody months since I’ve last seen you. Not including Mica’s birthday.”

“She didn’t even notice I wasn’t there! You said so yourself!” I sighed, leaning against the kitchen counter.

“Yes she did! You’re her favourite uncle.”

“I’m her only uncle.”

“Don’t be such a prat Ianto! Is it really too much to ask for?”

“Fine….I’ll come. I may be a bit late though….but I’ll be there.”

“Good….bring dessert yeah?"

“Sure….something chocolaty and some wine coming up.”

“Don’t make it seem like such a chore Ianto.”

“I love it really. Anyway I’d better go. I’ll see you later Rhi.”

I hung up and let the cell phone rest on the counter as I looked out Isaie’s kitchen window, rubbing my face with frustration.

“Who was that?” Isaie asked, his arms wrapped around my waist and chin rested on my shoulder, his voice hushing the annoyance flowing through every inch of my body.

“My elder sister. She wants me to come over for dinner since I’ve missed three dinners before.” I murmured letting myself be turned around in his arms so my head rested on his bare chest.

“Oh? Why don’t you want to go?” he asked, kissing my head.

“I never have time. Something always comes up at the office or with you.”

“Well I could always come with you to make it more bearable.”

“No!” I said, a bit too quickly, watching him look a little bit curious as to why, “Erm I mean….I’d love you to come but….”

“She doesn’t know does she?”

“No. When she last saw me I was with Lisa….she didn’t even know I had feelings for my boss, if I showed up with you it would make things awkward, not to mention my niece and nephew would ask questions.”

“Ah, they the young and curious type huh?”

“Something like that.”

“I understand really I do but if ever I got the chance to…I’d love to meet your sister. Think you could ask?”

“Possibly I might need a little bit of persuasion.” I grinned, letting him back me up against the counter, his lips taking a stray trail down from my forehead to my chin. I pulled them back to my lips and smiled. It was then that my phone began to vibrate against the counter, causing me to groan with even more annoyance.

Isaie pressed a chaste kiss to my forehead before pressing the phone into my hand and walking in the direction of the bathroom.

As expected it was Gwen asking where I was. She sounded crappy like she’d been there all night and refused to leave until I arrived. That pretty much confirmed that I was going to be there a while....or at least until I could sweet talk Tosh to take over, I’m sure if I called her while at Tesco’s picking up the things for Rhiannon we could work out an arrangement that Gwen didn’t even have to know about.

“I’ll be there soon Gwen...I just need to pick some things up and then you can go home to Rhys.” I assured her, leaning against the side of the counter.

“Ok I was just checking...I thought you might have forgotten or something.” She sighed; I could hear her stifling a yawn and immediately felt guilty at what I was going to do.

“I’m walking out the door right now.” I said, rummaging around for my wallet which seemed to have done a disappearing act since I paid for our takeaways a few nights ago. I clicked the phone closed after her reply and began the hunt for it.

“Isaie have you seen my wallet?” I called finally when it wasn’t any of the places I usually left it.

“Er...I think I’ve found it.” He replied, reappearing from the bedroom with the leather clad object in his talented fingers.

“Thanks. I’ll probably be a bit late but I’ll call you and let you know if work keeps me from coming back.” I smiled, taking the wallet from him and pressing a kiss to his lips.

“Ok, don’t work too hard and don’t worry about the dinner thing. I’m sure it’ll be fine.” He smiled, leaning against the counter.

I grabbed a few last minute objects and made my way out the apartment. It didn’t take long for me to weave through the crowds in the aisles at Tesco’s, picking up a few things as a thank you to both Isaie for understanding and Tosh who agreed while I was stood in an impossibly long line to come over at six so I could go to Rhiannon’s. I thanked her profusely and promised I’d pay her back on a night that she needed off.

I pushed the food in the boot and drove to the Hub, parking at the wharf and making my way in through the back entrance. Gwen was asleep at her workstation, and from the readings on the monitor the rift had been behaving itself for once. I nudged Gwen to wake her and she gave me a sleepy smile as she grabbed her things and pushed her comm into the pocket of her jeans on her way out. 

I did the usual cleaning rounds, fed Myfanwy who seemed pretty happy to see me and checked the weevils. I did a fair pile of the backlog of filing and checked emails. I then hacked into Jack’s account and checked to see if there were any urgent emails that needed to be looked at. I then forwarded them to me and Gwen to catch up on the admin and paperwork which Jack barely bothered with anyway.

Tosh appeared earlier than expected while I was making some fresh coffee and putting some a thermos in the fridge in case any of the others got desperate while I wasn’t around. I pressed a kiss of thank you to her cheek and handed her the box of chocolates I’d brought her before dashing out the back entrance. If I was lucky I’d get to Rhiannon’s without her calling me again to bitch at me.

I arrived fifteen minutes later, putting my phone and comm on silent before gathering the food from the boot and making the way to the front door after making sure it was locked. The door was opened by Johnny who didn’t say much before he disappeared back to the lounge, wedging himself between the kids who barely looked up at my presence. I made my way to the kitchen, letting Rhi indulge in her usual tight hug and the mother hen act without any snarky comebacks. 

I sat at the table and kept silent even as she called the others to the dinner table. But the whole time she was forcing small talk all I could think of was Isaie. Of how I hated that Rhiannon didn’t know about my attraction to men since the last I’d seen her. It would have made things so much easier but the last time I saw her I’d made a point of introducing her to Lisa before Canary Wharf. Back then I’d been so sure I was going to marry her and spend the rest of my life with her, I can even remember joking with Rhiannon about having kids by the next time I saw her. So for me to turn up with Isaie would have been a pretty big shock on her part. So this time was definitely a good enough time to talk to her when my brother-in-law buggered off to the pub once dinner was over and my niece and nephew were sitting on the couch with their gazes fixated on some crappy reality TV show.

“So I’m surprised you didn’t bring Lisa along Ianto....It’s been a while since I last saw her...” Rhiannon said her back to me as she made us some tea.

“Me and Lisa....kind of broke up Rhi...” I made myself say after downing my last mouthful of the wine I’d picked up on the way.

“What? When the hell did that happen and why didn’t you fucking tell me?” she hissed as I got up to put my wine glass in the sink amongst the assortment of plates, pots and utensils.

“It happened last year....and I didn’t tell you because I didn’t have the time...what with moving back here and finding not to mention keeping a new job.” I sighed, a twinge in my gut telling me I shouldn’t be lying to her. She’d understand if I told her she died....just like Isaie did....but then again where Rhi was concerned death was so cruel.

“But why? The two of you looked so happy together the last time you were here.” 

“We were.....but she got transferred to New York and I refused to go with her. It was better this way.” I said, coming up with a convincing lie on the spot as she picked up her tea and retreated to the table leaving me to grab my own.

“If you say so.....though from the look of the love bites on your neck and under your collar you are seeing someone else.” She said, her gaze locked on me as she took a sip of her drink.

“I am.....and they wanted to come meet you and the kids but I thought I should tell you the truth first.” I said, sitting beside her and leaning against the table.

“What truth? That you’ve become a whore?” She laughed as I pursed my lips at the closeness of her statement behind my cup. “I’m just kidding Yan.....come on tell me....”

I sighed and blew on my tea to cool it and buy myself some time before making myself say the words part of me and prayed I would never have to say.

“I’m dating a guy Rhi....and he’s not the first one....”

Reluctantly I looked up from my cup and watched her splutter.

“Say that again?” 

‘I’m dating a guy....” 

“Please tell me you’re kidding! You aren’t gay Ianto!”

“I’m not kidding and I’m not gay!” I said defensively, rolling my eyes as I took a sip of my tea to let it burn my tongue a little.

“If you aren’t gay then what are you?” 

“Look Rhi.....the world isn’t that black and white for everyone...is it really such a big deal that I prefer to fuck guys into the mattress in comparison to all the girls I’ve been with?”  
I watched her open and close her mouth a few times like she didn’t know what to say before she finally managed to make herself speak.

“So how long have you.....”

“Since Lisa left....”

“And how long have you been with your current....?”

“Six months....”

“And he wants to meet me and the kids?”

“I understand if you say no ok? But he isn’t some guy I’ve fucked in an alley for the hell of it when I was drunk. He’s been through a lot with me and I don’t know what I’d be doing now if it wasn’t for him.”

“Then where does he work if not in an alley?”

The bitterness and cynicism in her voice was obvious, like she thought Isaie was some kind of hustler who sold himself on the street because of a drug addiction, but I managed to tune it out. She had no right to judge him when she didn’t even know him.

“He’s a professor at Cardiff school of art and design....specialising in fine art.”

Surprise appeared on her face as I took another mouthful of tea to give her the chance to let it soak it in.

“You’re seeing a professor?”

“Uh huh.”

“Damn you must have done a number on him....”

“He’s done one on me. But you haven’t told me if I can invite him over.”

“Of course you can. I mean, it will take me a while to get used to the fact but as long as you’re happy that’s all that matters to me.”

“I really appreciate it Rhi.”

“Next weekend ok?” she asked, nearly causing me to choke on my tea.

“What?”

“You and he should come over for dinner next weekend.”

“I....I don’t know....I might not be able to get the night free from work. Besides what would the kids say?”

“Don’t worry about them. They can go stay elsewhere if it bothers you that much. So yes or no?”

“I’ll ask him and see what he says...”

~**~

I came home to find Isaie sitting on the couch with his laptop in his lap and some documentary muted on the TV, while a half drunk glass of wine sat on the side table.

“Hey, how did it go?” he smiled, putting his laptop on the ground beside the couch as I threw my coat on to a chair in the corner and flopped over the couch arm so my head rested his lap despite the several twinges of protest in my back at the position.

“That bad huh?” he asked, brushing my hair from my forehead and pressing a reassuring kiss there before kissing my lips.

“Not bad... kinda worse actually.”

“Aww baby...” he pouted, lacing his fingers with mine as I looked up at him.

“I outed myself and talked you up to my sister who wants to meet you at dinner next weekend.” I sighed, watching the twinkle appear in his eyes.

“Seriously?”

“Yep.”

“Oh Ianto I’m so proud of you.” I smiled as he rained kisses over my face, leaving one lingering kiss on my lips.

“So are we going? I mean I’m sure she’ll understand if we say no.” I asked, pushing myself off the couch and hanging up my blazer in the closet before changing for bed.

“Next weekend? Sure we’re going! I did have a night on the town planned with Dixie and Moira....don’t ask....but I’m sure they’ll understand.”

“Really? I don’t want them getting pissed at you because I’m dragging you out to meet my sister.”

“Yan they won’t get pissed. We’ll just reschedule and it’ll be fine.” He assured me, plopping on to bed and watching me pull on some draw string pants.

“Ok....” I said, worrying my lip between my teeth as I pulled a T-shirt on.

“Hey....you’re getting stressed already and I swear there’s no need to.” He hushed, pulling me towards him once I was dressed and wrapping his arms around my waist as his head rested on my stomach.

I smiled down at him; his beautiful brown eyes were filled with so much love and reassurance, lips already red with kissing my skin and his hair a mess from running his fingers through it while poring over the assignments.

“Feel like going to bed early?” I whispered, running my fingers through his hair and pressing a kiss to his forehead when he looked up at me.

“Let me just deal with my computer and stuff first and I’ll be right back.” He smiled, pressing a kiss to my stomach before jumping off the bed and padding into the lounge.

I climbed under the covers on my side of the bed and closed my eyes as I listened to the sound of him rummaging around and turning lights off before the bed dipped as he curled up beside me. He pressed a kiss to the side of my neck causing me to smile as I rolled on to my side and pressed a kiss to his lips while grazing my fingers over his cheek.

“So how was your night in?” I whispered, resting my forehead against his.

“Boring....nothing good on TV....frustrating assignments to look at...and no hot Ianto to distract me. Which makes me all the more glad you're back.” He smiled, wrapping his arms around my torso and pulling me closer.

“I’m glad I’m back too. I’ll definitely have to thank Tosh for letting me be here.” I whispered in the dark, resting my head in the space under his chin and licking a trail over his Adam’s apple, grinning when I felt his body shake with longing for more. Well what was the point of being in bed with someone if you couldn’t indulge them every so often?


	8. Introducing the boyfriend to the family

The week passed without any major incidents thankfully, and while I knew Gwen and Tosh wouldn’t appreciate covering for me on Sunday night while I took Isaie to meet my sister I was grateful that they didn’t put up too much of a fuss. I hadn’t wanted to tell either of them in the beginning, despite Isaie’s assurance that they would be fine with it, but I’d been so nervous that by Tuesday I was practically bursting at the seams. I’d let Tosh take me out for lunch, which she had needed as much as me. Since Owen had told Tosh the awful truth she hadn’t been able to stay in the hub at breaks. He’d tried to talk to her, to assure her he’d never do it again but each time she’d make a b-line for the toilet until she was sure that his break was over. He’d also tried the email and text approach, but she’d deleted both without opening them. I was surprised at her strength when I knew as well as she did how much she loved him, but maybe like me and Jack she’d realised that despite how much she loved him she had to let him go sometime.

As we sat in a cafe in the town centre I let her go into computer nerd mode for a while as we both ordered, waiting for her pause to take a sip of low grade coffee before coming out with it. 

“Isaie’s coming with me to my sisters at the weekend....after I kinda outed myself to her.”

I watched her nearly choke on her coffee, spluttering and coughing as I cleaned up the spill with a napkin. 

“Say that again?” she coughed, looking at me wide-eyed as I picked at my plate of chips.

“Rhiannon made me go to hers for dinner since it had been a while since we saw each other and Isaie wanted to go...it was so sweet of him but I had to say no because she doesn’t know anything about my attraction to guys. Then when I got there she began to ask about Lisa.”

“Ouch why didn’t you tell her once Lisa was killed?”

“It slipped my mind....but then I came up with a cover story and she guessed I was seeing someone else. It just sort of slipped out.”

“And how did she react?”

“Like you just then. Spluttering....asking if I was serious. She seemed to think I was seeing some whore who lived in an alley and shot drugs into his system. So I told her what he did and she did a complete three sixty, said she didn’t care who I was with as long as they made me happy.”

“Well that’s good.....right?”

“Yeah....only I’m a bit nervous. What if my brother in law makes a homophobic comment....or asks which of us wears the pants....?”

“You’ll deal with it Ianto. Besides I’m sure Isaie’s been out the closet long enough to have heard all the comments that he can just shrug them off. It’s normal to be nervous.” She assured me with a smile that made me give a weak one in response.

“So you want me to cover for you whenever you’re going over?” she asked, downing the remaining mouthful of her coffee after silence fell over us.

“Would you? Oh god Tosh I’d owe you so much if you would!”

“No owing, just pay for this and we’re even.” She assured me.

“Great. Honestly Gwen would have a heart attack if she found out I wasn’t watching the rift for another weekend.” 

“She’ll understand.” 

Once we got back to the hub Tosh went to switch shifts with me for the weekend and clear it with Gwen, giving her more of an incentive to ignore Owen whose gaze followed her from the autopsy bay.

When Sunday night came I was a mass of nerves as I rummaged through our closet for something to wear that wasn’t too formal or too casual. Isaie sat cross-legged on the bed, watching me getting stressed while he was dressed in what he’d worn all day and refused to change out of. 

His favourite jeans and a shirt that clung to his figure.

“Ianto would you calm down? We’re going to your sister’s not Buckingham palace.” He sighed, finally sliding off the bed gracefully and resting his hands on my waist to still me.

“But I want to give her a good impress....”I started when his lips collided with mine to calm me down. When he pulled back he smiled and steered me to the bed, before turning to the closet and pulling out some jeans and a shirt. 

“Now put these on and I’ll grab our coats before you have a nervous breakdown.” He smiled, putting the clothes in his lap and retreating to the lounge. When I emerged and had picked some shoes I turned to Isaie to smile my thanks, which he kissed away and led me out the flat. 

We arrived at Rhi’s just as she looked like she was about to call us.

“Sorry we’re late...Ianto was having a meltdown.” Isaie smiled, offering Rhiannon the bottle of wine he’d brought before the weekend, while his other arm rested reassuringly around my waist.

“Sounds like Yan.” Rhi smiled, kissing my cheek and letting me take the wine from Isaie to the kitchen while she quickly introduced Isaie and Johnny to each other.

When I appeared back I saw my brother-in-law giving Isaie a look of distrust that made me want to hit him. Rhi noticed and hit him for me before casting him a look that told him to behave.

“We’ll just go put our coats away.” I smiled, wrapping my fingers around Isaie’s wrist and leading him towards the hallway out of Rhi’s earshot.

“What did he say?” I asked, taking his coat from his shoulders and hanging it up before shrugging off my own. 

“Nothing I haven’t heard before. Don’t worry about it.” He smiled, pressing a kiss to my forehead before weaving his fingers with mine and leading me back to the kitchen.

The rest of the night went well, with Johnny keeping his mouth stuffed and letting Rhi and Isaie talk while I picked at my meal, not feeling the least bit hungry. My ears carefully listened to Rhiannon’s prying about my lover’s life.

Everything from his family, (single mother with three sisters, his father had died when he was ten) where he went to school (Ysgol Gyfun Gymraeg Glantaf, Ysgol Gymraeg Llantrisant, Slade school of Fine art, College of Teachers and Cardiff School of Art and Design) to why he got into art (Because he’d seen a beautiful Monet at the National Museum which inspired him) and teaching (because he wanted to let people see art in more ways) even why he liked me. The last one interested me a little bit but I tried not to let Isaie know by keeping my gaze on my piece of apple crumble.

“I like Ianto....because unlike all the other men I’ve been with he knows what he wants and refuses to let himself be swayed from it.”

I felt his hand rest on my free hand and I dared to look up, flashing him a smile and avoiding Rhiannon’s gaze, but deep inside his explanation felt wrong to me. Because even if I gave him that impression to a point I still wanted Jack and had had to forced myself move on because I refused to wait around for him. But I knew that if Jack ever came back I was destined to hurt Isaie in some way because I could never resist the 51st century man with those damned hormones and bright blue eyes. 

I let Rhiannon fill in the silence with embarrassing stories from my childhood, leaving out the bits where our father would hit us, or how our mother had tried so hard to make up for it but it was never enough.

Once dinner was over and we were gather our coats to leave, Mica and David appeared from wherever they’d been for the night and I saw Isaie practically itching to introduce himself. I cast a look at Rhiannon who seemed to pick up on how her children were watching Isaie carefully and distracted them by asking if they wanted hot chocolate or something before bed.

I gave her a thankful smile, lacing my fingers with Isaie’s when they weren’t looking and leading him out the front door.

“Your sister obviously cares a lot about you.” Isaie whispered as we walked down the garden path towards his car.

“Yeah....sometimes I think she cares too much.” I sighed, squeezing his fingers and pausing as he took the keys out his pocket.

“It’s a natural thing for family to care Yan, My mother and sisters spoil me something rotten on the few times I go over but I just accept it since I barely see them. It’s better to just let it happen instead of fighting it.” He smiled, pressing a kiss to my cheek before pressing the button for the central locking to his car.

I nodded and let him open the car door for me before slipping inside. Why was it that no matter what situation we were in he still seemed to make me see it in a different light which I never would have considered before? 

Definitely something that made me appreciate him all the more.


	9. The Past comes back to haunt

Lying in bed beside Isaie that night had felt like just the medicine I needed. I had actually felt closer to my old self, the person I had been when Lisa was around. Yet at the same time something nagged at the back of my mind, like something was going to happen today that would tear what I’d built for myself apart at the seams. Isaie seemed to notice as his lips glided over my neck reassuringly.

“Yan whatever it is you’re worrying about. Don’t.” he whispered softly.

“Sorry if I woke you.” I murmured, kissing his cheek and guiding his hand over my chest.

“I was awake anyway. Just watching you sleep.”

I smiled and leaned my head on his shoulder so I could look at him. His hair was a mess and even in the dim lighting from the curtains I could see his lips were swollen and bruised. But even with bed head he looked hot in my eyes.

“Shouldn’t you be getting ready for your staff meeting?” I asked as he kissed my forehead while I ran my fingers though his hair.

“I should…..god knows I’ve blown off more than my fair share since I started to see you - but there’s a problem.” He sighed.

“What’s that?” I asked, tilting my head as I looked up at him.

“I can’t bear to leave you.” He murmured, kissing the crook of my neck.

“Um….but I need to get ready for work too…..Gwen will blow a gasket if I call in sick again.” He smiled but pulled me into a heart racing kiss, our tongues marking territory in each other’s mouths. Reluctantly he pulled back and rolled me off him so he could get up.

“What time do you need to be there?” I asked, wrapping his sheets around my torso in the hopes of attaching his scent to my skin.

“Nine…..why?” he called from the bathroom causing a sly grin on my face as I got out of bed.

“Well I was just thinking that I never got to thank you for putting up with my family last night.” I said, edging into the bathroom to see him making his way into the shower though he paused at the sound of my voice.

“Really? What did you have in mind?” he asked, raising an eyebrow as he leaned against the frame of the shower screen.

I smiled and slid my boxers down my thighs so they pooled around my feet, giving him a suggestive look as I inched forward. He rested his hand on my waist and pulled me closer to him, crushing my mouth with his own. I let him direct me under the spray of warm water, resting my back against the cold tiles as he closed the door behind us. His hands rested either side of my waist as his lips met mine again, causing a warm feeling to settle in my chest that had nothing to do with the temperature of the water but more to do with the fact that Isaie always made me feel butterflies. I responded to each of his kisses enthusiastically, letting his hands trace down my sides and thighs before guiding them to wrap around his waist. My hands rested tightly around his neck, letting our kisses get deeper and deeper as he thrust into me, our combined groans echoing over the rushing of the water. 

My heart felt like it would explode out of my chest and yet soon my climax flowed through every inch of my body, making me feel like I didn’t have a single bone in it. I leaned against him as he slowly lowered me back to the ground and pressed a kiss to his neck.

“Yan.....you didn’t have to thank me. I love your family....because I know how much they mean to you and when you get to meet my lot maybe you’ll feel the same way.” He whispered, pressing a soft kiss to my lips. 

“I probably will.” I assured him, hugging him close to me to help my legs get some feeling back into them. 

He nipped at my neck teasingly and reached around me to pick up the shampoo. We spent the next half hour cleaning each other, and kissing ever so often. It was the first time since Jack that I had showered with someone and yet with Isaie it felt so natural.

Finally we got out, wrapping towels around our waists as the two of us walked into the bedroom. Isaie began to rush around getting dressed since he seemed to think he would be late than normal otherwise, leaving me to gather together his laptop and paperwork for the day into his bag. I made sure his cell phone, wallet, iPod and all the other stuff was shoved in there too before sitting on the bed and watching his irresistible skin be hidden under his choice of outfit for the day.

A pair of burgundy jeans and white t-shirt with a dark checked shirt over the top, he spent a while fidgeting with his hair and pushing his feet into his favourite boots. He pressed a kiss to my cheek as he took the bag from me and assured me he’d be home for dinner.

“I’ll call you if I won’t be here.” I assured him, getting up and moving towards the closet to pick out my suit for the day. 

He called goodbye, closely followed by the sound of the door banging shut behind him. I leaned against the closed door to the closet and smiled to myself. I was definitely one of the luckiest guys in the world. 

Hours later I was doing some cleaning in the archives while texting Isaie, who was trying to do some moderating with a tutor for his class. It continued to surprise me how he can do two things at once though sometimes his texts weren’t always coherent for that reason.

“Ianto we need to do some field work. Get up here now!” Gwen barked in my ear, causing me to sigh. Something told me I was in for a long night minus Isaie distracting me from watching You’ve Got Mail for the third time. Damnit.

Reluctantly I put my gun in its holster and locked my computer before walking up to the main hub, sending a quick text of apology to Isaie to explain my absence.

“Anytime in the next century would be good tea boy!” Owen smirked from the open cog door.

I glared at him as I pulled my jacket on and pushed my cell phone in my pocket, ignoring the buzzing against my hip from his reply as I followed Owen out the door. The whole drive and search for the blow fish I kept sneaking glances at my phone in the hopes that Isaie would send me another text, but he’d said he had some more marking to do for some classes and would be home all night. When I first saw that message I had immediately wanted to tell Owen to drop me off, but when I opened my mouth one look from Gwen in the rear-view mirror told me not to try it. I settled for talking business to Tosh in the back, keeping my cell phone resting on my thigh in case. 

I hurriedly put it in my pocket when we stopped at the crash spot, pulling my gun out my holster as soon as my feet hit the tarmac. I followed the others into the house, and while I tried to ignore the orders that Owen yelled I still found myself stood in the firing line in front of the blowfish, holding a gun to a girl’s head.

My heart was racing hard against my chest and I was sure I was going to pass out. I was surprised that my hands weren’t shaking, yet even as he was taunting me I was trying to psyche myself up enough to make sure I pulled the trigger. Suddenly, as if in slow motion, a bullet shot through its head - I knew it wasn’t me….and the gaze on my back definitely confirmed as such…..but it didn’t seem to compute until I heard his voice behind me. 

I looked over my shoulder at the same time the others turned around and saw him stood there with his gun drawn. My heart jumped into my throat. Suddenly my life seemed a whole lot more complicated.

I put my gun away and turned my back on him as I began to carry out the standard protocols with the blow fish’s corpse while Owen was busy. I could feel Jack watching me over Gwen’s shoulder as they tried to coax the traumatised family to take some retcon.

 _Fi m fel nydd-droëdig_ [I’m so screwed.]

Fin.


End file.
